


The Mole

by the_genderman



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Betrayal, But that doesn't exactly excuse Kylo's actions, Established Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Intimate Partner Violence, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: What do you do with a mole? There are probably proper channels for dealing with treason and moles, but Kylo always has been impulsive.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Mole

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. Heed the tags/warnings. This is a villain ship, and they are not nice people. Kylo is impulsive and isn’t particularly good with the idea of “other people’s wants and needs are important, too.” Also, Episode 9 was… well, to quote Horse_ebooks, “Everything happens so much,” so I will take my usual approach to canon and chuck it into a blender for a quick chop and pick and choose what fragments I want to use.

_Oh, I’ve got you now, little mole. What are we going to do with you?_ , Kylo thought to himself as he slipped up behind Hux. He ought to have been surprised when he found out who was responsible for the little information leaks here and there, but really, who else could it have been? Was he irritated that Hux would do something like that? Yes. Was he confused? Also yes. It made no sense. He had questions that needed answering. He reached out, wrapping his fingers quickly around Hux’s arm. Startled, Hux turned to see who or what had grabbed him.

“Don’t try to run, don’t say anything. Nothing is happening that anyone needs to know about,” Kylo whispered. His words were barely audible, but the unspoken threat was loud in his voice.

Hux pursed his lips, a tight line, and gave a slight inclination of his head. Acknowledging his position, nothing more. Kylo guided him down the corridor. A couple Stormtroopers moved aside as they passed, giving their General and their Supreme Leader plenty of space. Nothing amiss, nothing to see here. Steering Hux into an unoccupied meeting room, Kylo shut and locked the door behind them.

“Am I allowed to ask to what I owe this pleasure?” Hux asked drily. His words turned into a grunt of discomfort as Kylo twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him up against the wall.

“I _know_ it’s you,” Kylo hissed, pressing his body against Hux’s back, face uncomfortably close to his ear. Kylo could smell a twinge of fear under the odor of hair products.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hux said, his voice icy calm, words only slightly blurred from the press of his jaw against the wall.

“ _Liar_ ,” Kylo sing-songed through his teeth, drawing the word out. “You think you can hide your thoughts from me? You know why I’m here. You can try to shield your mind from the Force, but I know you too well. I will _always_ be able to get in. Admit it and perhaps I will be lenient.”

Hux said nothing. Kylo twisted his arm a little further just to force a reaction out of him, a grimace of pain, _something_ other than this blank façade.

“Oh, well. No matter. Perhaps ‘liar’ doesn’t do it for you. Perhaps you prefer to be called ‘traitor,’ my little mole?” Kylo continued. “I know you’ve been aiding the resistance. What do you have to say for yourself? Do you sympathize with them now? Do you doubt the First Order’s power? Or are you simply weak? You let the failure at Crait turn you? One battle lost does not mean we have lost the war.”

“None of that. You have allowed yourself to become distracted,” Hux answered, eyes watering with the pain he was trying to ignore. “Don’t deny it. You have developed an _obsession_ with that scavenger girl, to all of our detriment.”

“She and I, we have a Force connection,” Kylo said, his grip wavering slightly. The scavenger girl? She was Hux’s reason for turning traitor?

“Artificial, you said so yourself,” Hux countered, squirming a little as he felt the hesitation.

“Artificial or not, she has an anger in her, a power that would benefit us greatly. I can convert her. I have to seize that opportunity,” Kylo argued, tightening his grip again. 

“And you would risk everything we have accomplished, everything we could accomplish, for a _chance_?” Hux laughed mockingly. “You sound like a schoolboy with a crush.”

Was it merely simple jealousy? Oh, it all made sense now. All the little things, the hints, the suggestions, the veiled _innuendos_ casually dropped. Hux, in all of his carefully camouflaged insecurity, actually thought he was being _abandoned_.

“Oh, are you _jealous_?” Kylo asked with a smirk. “Are you afraid the scavenger girl is going to come between us?”

“She already _has_ ,” Hux mumbled, eyes darting down.

Kylo paused, feeling the words behind Hux’s words. Maybe it _had_ been too long since they had last made time for each other. For all of his practiced public impassivity, Hux never had been good at waiting. When they were together, he was always so eager, so needy. And to be honest, Kylo didn’t much like waiting, either. Well, if that was what Hux wanted, that was what Hux would get. He grinned predatorily and began to fondle his cock through his pants. Getting it hard enough to let Hux know what he had in mind. 

“Speak loud enough so I can hear you when you answer me,” Kylo ordered, rolling his hips and grinding against Hux. He had heard just fine, but he had a point to make. “I asked you a question: are you jealous of the scavenger girl?”

“Of course I’m not. I care nothing for her except that she is distracting you from our goal,” Hux spat, sounding a little too offended by the suggestion. Like he might be lying to cover himself.

“Oh, of _course_ ,” Kylo mocked. He wound his arm around Hux’s waist and fumbled to unbuckle his belt.

Hux grabbed Kylo’s wrist to pull him off, but Kylo just shook himself free. He slid his hand under Hux’s tunic and into his pants. He watched Hux’s eyes squeeze shut as he bit his lip. 

“Tell me now, is this a _distraction_?” Kylo asked, wrapping his gloved fingers around Hux’s cock.

“Yes—it is,” Hux grunted. His free hand found its way back to Kylo’s wrist and he tried to pull him off.

Kylo merely tightened his grip, smiling as Hux gasped in pain. He eased his fingers again, settling into a slow rhythm, ignoring Hux’s attempts to make him stop. He felt Hux’s cock begin to stiffen under his ministrations.

“Seems like a welcome distraction, hm? Do you miss this?” Kylo said, continuing unfazed with slow, teasing strokes.

“Yes, but not like _this_ ,” Hux snarled, wrenching his arm abruptly free from Kylo’s grip and sliding out from between him and the wall.

Hux didn’t get very far before his whole body went rigid, frozen under the Force. He sneered at Kylo, his eyes flashing pure poison.

“Come now, you’re smarter than that,” Kylo tsked. He dragged Hux over to the table and bent him over with a flick of his hand. “Do you _really_ want to fight this? I thought you said you enjoyed it when I fucked you.”

Hux said nothing, but Kylo felt the minute changes in his control of the Force that said Hux had stopped struggling. Nonetheless, he maintained his hold. He didn’t trust him not to try to break free, didn’t trust him not to have some kind of backup plan. Feeling the anger radiating off of Hux, he knew he’d pay for it later if he continued, but that was a problem for later. Now, he had a mole at his mercy. He stepped forward and hummed appreciatively as he slid his hand around Hux’s waist to finish unfastening his pants. He shoved them down over his hips, exposing his ass and letting his cock spring free. He kicked Hux’s ankles, nudging his legs further apart. Could he have used the Force to move him? Of course, but this way was more fun.

“Will I ever get tired of seeing you like this?” Kylo mused mostly to himself. “It’s a pity I can’t get you on your knees, watch you put that mouth of yours to good use getting my cock wet.”

“I’d bite it off,” Hux interrupted.

“Oh, I know,” Kylo replied calmly, giving his hip a condescending pat. “Some other time then.” 

Tugging one glove off with his teeth, Kylo tossed it aside and spat into his now-bare hand. It wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do. He smeared his hand over his cock and spat again. Rinse and repeat. Hux squirmed, muttering what could only be obscenities. Kylo grinned and pressed one spit-soaked thumb against Hux’s anus. Easing him open. He might be taking advantage of the situation, but he wasn’t a _monster_. He wasn’t trying to hurt Hux, just show him who was in charge.

“Would it kill you to relax a little, or did you starch your asshole along with your uniform?” Kylo asked sarcastically. 

“Oh, _sorry_ ,” Hux snapped back, “I didn’t think to prep this morning. I don’t know about you, but I didn’t exactly schedule this into my planner.”

“Oh, no, strictly spur of the moment,” Kylo replied, pulling his thumb out and pushing his cock in. 

He closed his eyes and let himself feel the embrace. Tuning out Hux’s grunts of discomfort. Merely discomfort, of course, not pain. Digging his fingers into Hux’s hips, Kylo thrust slow and steady. He was tight and saliva was, well, not exactly the best lube. Merely the best option he had at this time. Kylo grimaced and spat again, re-slicking his cock, still half inside Hux. Perhaps he might need to help himself along; given the sounds he was hearing from Hux, he had probably gotten his point across already. 

Bending his wrist a little, Kylo redirected the flow of the Force. He gasped as it twisted through him, through every cell and every nerve, every time feeling like new. He hoped he’d never get used to it, every time as mindblowing as the first. A minor adjustment, a flick of his fingers, and he came, spilling into Hux with a low moan. He pulled out slowly, watching his come ooze out of Hux. Perfect. He tucked his cock back into his pants without bothering to clean up. No one would dare say anything to him if they noticed. He released his hold on Hux, who slumped awkwardly against the table, barely getting his feet back under him.

“Was it good?” Kylo asked, leaning against the table.

“Are you kriffing _joking_?” Hux spluttered as he rose stiffly. He pulled his pants back up, fingers shaking with barely suppressed rage as he fastened his belt.

“Well, maybe next time will be better,” Kylo shrugged. He turned to leave.

A crackling sound and Kylo felt himself go suddenly limp. He collapsed onto the floor into a position he knew would leave him sore when he could feel his limbs again. Hux crouched down next to him and waggled a miniature shock rod in his face.

“That shouldn’t have worked,” Kylo mumbled, his tongue feeling too large for his mouth. The floor was unpleasantly cool, but his body was tingly in a surprisingly nice way. Other than the fact that he couldn’t move, feel his limbs, or get a grasp on the Force, of course.

“I had it calibrated specifically for you,” Hux said with a shrug, standing up. “I knew it would come in handy eventually. And it was very satisfying to use, but do _not_ think that this is the end of it. One day, when you least expect it, you'll wake up with this up your arse.”

“Hmm, I might enjoy that,” Kylo smirked. “Make it a bit bigger and you’ve got a deal; if you’re going to put something up my ass, it has to be at _least_ as big as your cock. That thing’s so tiny I’d never feel it.”

“You know, I think you actually _would_ enjoy that,” Hux sighed, looking utterly resigned. Zapping Kylo again, just for good measure, he composed himself and swept out of the conference room.


End file.
